Steel Eclipse of the Heart
by Capitallia
Summary: Both Champions, held in high regard and prestige. Both operate through mind and soul, but never the heart. When after one faithful encounter, they both start doing just that, what will happen? How will two behemoths in their trade deal with their blossoming feelings?


The sun was setting, unbeknownst to a Cynthia who was totally and utterly engrossed in her research. The wide windows of the Canalave library allowed the room to be filled with the intense orange glow of the sun, covering both the shelves and the working Champion. Hours had passed since Cynthia had first come to the library to begin her latest studies. Little did she notice the number of people thinning as the evening wore on. Eventually it was just her in the library, hidden behind a mountain of books. Some stacked neatly, others opened on the table, propped open against other books and some on the chair beside her. Every so often a small hum could be heard escaping the lips of the woman. This, coupled with the scratching of pen on paper as she poured her research from book to paper, was the scene the librarian encountered when she came to tell the champion that the library was about to close.

"Umm… Miss?" she addressed the other, hoping not to startle her too much. "The library is about to close, if you could make your way to the exit that would be great"

"What? Hmm? Oh yes, of course. My apologies", the blonde answered in response to the young librarian.

She closed the book she was currently working from before stretching. A soft moan escaped her lips as her body was thankful for the relief. How long had she been sitting in the same position? She did not know. Shaking her left wrist, she adjusted her watch to check the time. 9:30pm, not too late. She told herself that she would still have plenty of time to continue her research at home. After returning the books she didn't want, and checking out the ones she did, the Champion exited the library. Her hand delved into the pocked of her coat, before withdrawing with her phone. As common curtesy, she always put it on silent while she worked in the library. She did not want to be that person who disturbed others with her phone ringing.

It was a good thing she had it set to silent, as when she checked it she found she had several missed calls. They came from various numbers, but they all had one thing in common, they all belonged to a current Champion. She had no idea why they would be calling her, all on the same day unless…

The Champion cursed to herself, she had forgotten that there was to be a meeting today with the other Champions. It was to be conducted via video call due to the fact the busiest time of the year was approaching and it wouldn't be wise for the Champions to leave their respective regions. Picking the first number that called her, which belonged to Diantha, she hit the 'call back' button. Placing her phone against her ear, she heard the dial tone as the phone began to ring. After just three rings, Diantha picked up.

"Cynthia, darling, where on earth have you been?" Diantha greeted Cynthia, who was slightly annoyed at the lack of a formal greeting.

"Diantha, hello. I am truly sorry, I was in the library and lost track of time.", the blonde replied, feeling an embarrassed blush spreading across her cheeks. She could almost hear Diantha rolling her eyes.

"We all guessed as much, dear. The meeting has been postponed until tomorrow. Do try be there this time." she said as Cynthia simply nodded, not that Diantha could see that. After agreeing to be there Cynthia hung up, put her phone away and with the help of Togekiss she returned to the league. She was still cursing herself as she entered the grand hall of the League.

* * *

The League was constructed in what remained of an old castle in the east of Sinnoh. The castle itself was quite reminiscent of the gothic style of architecture the young Champion had fallen in love with. From her office, she could hear the rumbling of the waterfall, the cascading water which helped sooth her on days she grew to be incredibly stressed. Her office was in situated the top of the centre tower, with its wide windows, it held the best view in all the region. She could see both Veilstone City and Sunyshore. Not only that, she could also see when a visitor was approaching the league and could prepare herself accordingly.

Pushing open the door, Cynthia stepped into the main foyer of the building. Here the Pokémon centre and shop were located. As well as that there are a few chairs and a table in which potential challengers could sit and recuperate from the trials and tribulations that were Victory Road. Expecting the room to be empty, given the time, Cynthia was given a small fright when she was addressed from the darkness.

"Yo, yo, yo Champ. Welcome back", a familiar voice greeted her as she jumped slightly out of fright. It took her a second to compose herself, her heart thundering in her ears. Once she was sure her voice wouldn't betray her, she spoke out to the voice.

"Flint, is that you? What are you doing up? It's quite late after all." She inquired, as it was rather odd for Flint to be waiting for her to come back. He would normally be in his room blasting what she could only assume was what the younger generation listened too. Well, she said younger generation, there was only a few years difference between Flint and herself, Cynthia felt as if she was born in the generation before. This was owing to both her level of maturity and the way she composed herself, in comparison to that of Flint.

"Well, ya see, while you were gone we got a visitor. He's in your office, Champ." Flint said, a smile playing on his lips.

"What do you mean he's in my office? I'm not taking visitors at the moment Flint. You know this!" she exclaimed, her heart dropping at the prospect of having to deal with more work. Whenever she got a visitor to her office it was generally bad news. It meant paperwork, complaints and time spend on anything that was not related to her studies. The later the visitor, the more work they brought. Cynthia sighed as Flint's smirk only grew.

"What?" she snapped, not liking the fact he knew something she didn't.

"Well, boss, I think you are going to like this visitor", he replied, before turning on his heel and leaving the bewildered female in the foyer alone. Steeling herself, she eventually made her way to her office. Her good mood from the day all but evaporated. How could Flint do this to her? He knew her policy of no visitors at the weekend, especially ones that he let into her office without permission.

She never liked unannounced visitors because her office was always a mess. She always had a dozen books scattered around her desk at any given time, with a mountain of paperwork (pertaining to both League work and her own personal studies). It was for this reason that she preferred to schedule appointments, she could clear up her office and look like the composed champion she was. Unannounced guests threw her off her rhythm. Whoever this was would see how cluttered her workspace was. She grew rather embarrassed at the thought.

* * *

"Sorry you had to wait, what can I do for you?", she announced as she opened the door to her office. However, what she found was definitely not what she was expecting. She recognised her mystery visitor immediately. How could she not, with his trademark tailored suit, steel blue hair and the stance of someone who was used to being in a building as imposing at the League. Words failed her, she could not fathom why he was here. Steven Stone was standing at her window, gazing down at the waterfall, which was now illuminated by the glow of the moon.

"Steven, to what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked, while at the same time trying to contain the mess that was her desk. He had already seen it, but for some reason it made her irrationally subconscious. Why did she care what Steven Stone thought of her desk?

"It truly is a magnificent view…" he murmured, not turning around. "Now I can see why the quality of your research is so high. Your current work, it simply is amazing", the man added, before turning to face the female.

"I… You read my work? Do you always read what people leave on their office tables?", Cynthia spat at him, annoyed that not only was he in her office but that he had invaded her privacy and read her research. "So again, I'll ask, why are you here?". She didn't realise it but she had begun tapping her foot, her hands on her hips. She was waiting for him to answer She could see him thinking. He was probably carefully selecting his words.

"You are aware we had a meeting today correct? A meeting that you missed, and then proceeded to not answer the many calls you received?" he responded, throwing her questions in response to hers. She was not expecting that, it threw her off. Apparently, he was not done there for before Cynthia could even draw a breath, Steven had taken up his attack again.

"Do you have any idea how worried we all were? Especially with the surge in criminal activity across all the region. As for why I am here? Somebody had to make sure you were safe." He finished, stunning Cynthia in the process. Did he truly not believe she could handle herself, Cynthia, the Champion of the Sinnoh region? She was sure she could even best him in battle.

"While I appreciate the concern, I can handle myself." She rebutted, sinking into her office chair.

"Well, since you appear to be safe, I shall leave you be. I shall see you tomorrow for the meeting."

With that Steven left the office, leaving Cynthia alone with her thoughts. Was she touched that Steven went out of his way to make sure she was okay? She did feel bad she was so curt with him, but she was quite tired and he had shown up unannounced. She couldn't place this odd feeling she had, a longing. This was surely something she had never felt before. Did she have feelings for Steven Stone? She shook her head, she couldn't afford to be silly. There was no way… Sure she was touched, but that was it. She had to remain professional.

Still, when Cynthia went to bed that night, there was one face she could not get out of her mind.


End file.
